StG 44
The (German: Sturmgewehr 44; English: Assault Rifle model 1944) was a German automatic rifle designed in 1942. It is considered to be the first successful and widely produced assault rifle, as it used the 7.92x33mm Kurz ("short") intermediate cartridge which allowed controllable automatic fire and offered a greater volume of fire compared to standard infantry rifles. It had a rate of fire of 500-600 rounds per minute and an effective range of 300 meters. It was very effective in combat, particularly on the Eastern Front; however, it came too late into the war to have a significant effect. Its design would go on to influence the AK-47 and give rise to modern small arms development. It also gave rise to the class of weapons using the name "assault rifle". The StG-44 would go on to see service in East Germany during the Cold War, and saw limited use in the Korean War and Vietnam War. Rumor has it that StG-44's have been seen in action in the Iraq War and as recently as the Syrian Civil War. Battlefield 1942 The StG 44 (misspelled as the Sg44 in the game files) is an Assault Rifle in Battlefield 1942 issued to the Wehrmacht and Afrika Korps Assault kit and previously the IJN Assault kit pre-patch 1.45v before being replaced by the Type 99. Assault Rifles in Battlefield 1942 are Assault Rifle, Automatic Rifles or LMGs used by the Assault kit. With a high power round capable of 3-5 shot kill to the torso and two shot kill to the head; but have high recoil and in some cases Damage dropoff to contend to. They perform better at longer ranges and in the crouch and prone position compared to SMGs rate of fire and spread increase cant perform as well at that range. While longer ranges they may fall to Standard Issue Rifles or Sniper Rifles, they can still perform adequate enough to challenge them. The StG-44 has the highest rate of fire at 540 RPM and with 30 round magazine (with 5 magazines, makes it have the largest ammo pool theoretically assuming the user empties all their magazines at 150 rounds). The StG-44 has the second quickest reload at 3.8. Like most other Assault Rifles, the StG-44 does not suffer from damage dropoff. The StG-44s main flaw is a slightly lower damage at 7 compared to 9. While both still possess the same bullet to kill in terms of Headshots and Body (2 and 3 respectfully), the StG will however have to deal with a five shot kill while other rifles only take four. Additionally, damaged opponents that are lower than 3-5 health points will only take two bullets from any other rifles while the StG-44 will take 3 unless below 22.4 health points. When compared to the BAR 1918. The StG-44's higher rate of fire by 60 RPM and same bullet to kill gives the StG a slight edge at close range assuming both targets are at max health. The StG-44 reload is .2 seconds quicker than the BAR but is barely worth noting. Recoil and spread wise: both are identical in almost every aspect except concerning prone deviation in which the BAR has .5 deviation with the StG having a .6, making the StG slightly less accurate when proning. Gallery StG 44 BF1942.png|The StG 44 in first person File:BF1942_AFRIKA_KORPS_STG-44.png|A German soldier with an StG 44 in North Africa Battlefield V |partial = 2.40s |empty = 3.10s |vel = 620 m/s }} The StG 44 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It first appeared in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer, and was later shown in Pre-Alpha footage to be an Assault class weapon. Singleplayer In both War Stories and Combined Arms, the weapon is used by Elite Assault troops of the German faction, replacing the MP40 used by Regulars. Multiplayer The StG 44 is the Rank 13 weapon of the Assault class and the last assault rifle acquired from class progression. It shares some statistical similarities with the Sturmgewehr 1-5, with both weapons having the same muzzle velocity and magazine capacity. The StG 44 has the second slowest full-auto fire rate out of the assault rifles at 600 RPM, beating only the Ribeyrolles 1918. This gives the StG 44 a modest time-to-kill at closer ranges, and helps mitigate the weapon's heavy per-shot recoil which is the highest among the assault rifles. Despite this the slower firing rate means the StG 44 can achieve accurate shots at decent range. To assist with its accuracy, The StG 44 has very low first shot recoil, which extends to its fourth bullet, making burst firing extremely effective for further ranges. The StG 44 has a solid magazine size of 30, which complements the weapon's slower fire rate compared to the other assault rifles, allowing the weapon to stay in the fight for longer. The reload is a bit on the slower side, which can be detrimental during close quarters combat. The two sides of the specialization tree can either benefit more aggressive or more defensive playstyles - with the left side improving close-quarters gun handling, and the right side improving accuracy. The combination of Ported Barrel and Recoil Buffer on the right side path reduces recoil to 0.402 vertically and 0.126 horizontally, greatly aiding controllability. Gallery BF5 StG 44 Beta 01.png|First person BF5 StG 44 Beta 02.png|Iron sights BF5 StG 44 Beta 03.png|Reloading BF5 StG 44 Beta 04.png|Charging stg44menu.jpg|Customisation menu References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield V Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 1942